bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ending
The Ending occurs after the Tazal Terminals. Zulf's Fate When The Kid reaches the heart of the Terminals, he finds Zulf's unconscious body being beaten by his fellow Ura. The Ura disappear as The Kid approaches, presenting the choice of rescuing or abandoning Zulf. If the player retrieves Zulf, The Kid drops the Battering Ram, picks up Zulf, and must stagger through ranks of Ura troops taking all the damage without being able to fight back, but when close to death the Ura will stop attacking out of respect. When one Ura Warrior (Crossbow) shoots anyway, the warrior is immediately struck down by an Ura General. Zulf was seriously injured, but would be later resurrected. He will appear in both versions of the credits. If the player chooses to leave Zulf in the Terminals, it is implied he died from his wounds. He does not appear during the Evacuation credits, but still appears in the Restoration credits. Dialogue Rucks: *'Restoration': "What will it feel like when the Bastion fixes everything?" **''"You can undo the Calamity, here and now. Go on, kid. And before I forget...thank you."'' *'Evacution': "If you could go anywhere, would you go back, or somewhere else?" **''"Always wondered what the Motherland was like...not that it matters anymore."'' *Ura Sigil: "He never learned the whole truth, did he?" **''"Zulf only brought more ruin to the Ura. No wonder they didn't take kindly to 'im."'' *Marshal's Badge: "At the end of their careers, the Marshals used to return their badges to the City." **''"You've got one thing left to do, so you hang onta that badge. Besides, you earned it."'' *Pecker Nest: "The Windbags, the beasts of the Wild, the Ura...they fought so hard to stop this moment." **''"Don't let anythin' you done get to you. You can save all those creatures here and now."'' Zia (voiced by Ashley Barrett): *'Restoration': "Do you think this is going to work? What do you think I should do?" **''"So let's see...you can either prevent the Calamity, or stick around with me and Rucks. I'd hate to be in your shoes."'' *'Evacuation': "If you could go anywhere you wanted, where would you go?" **''"If I could be any place I wanted, I'd stay right here. We could go anywhere in the world."'' *Sealed Note: "His own people turned on him when his plan to destroy the Bastion faltered." **''"Zulf tried to talk me into joining him. I tried to talk him out of it. I guess we both failed."'' *Ura Sigil: "They were very brave. But there was nothing left for them but their revenge." **''"When I finally found my people, I told them how to help. They just took me for a traitor. I'm glad you showed up."'' *Harp Guitar: "Isn't there some moment in your life you wish you could go back to?" **''"Any moment I'd want to live again...happened after the Calamity. Not before."'' Outcomes Restoration If the player chooses to restore the Old World, the story ends with an enigmatic declaration. "I'll see you in the next one..." Rucks: : "It's finished. : Now sit tight. It'll be over soon. : No matter what happens next...you done good. : I suppose all that's left... is to try'n remember this moment. : The Bastion's gonna take us back to a better time...before any of this. : Might be we'll forget everything you've done,.. and each other. : Though after all we've been through,.. I find that hard to believe. : So long kid....Maybe I'll see you in the next one. : Caelondia...we're comin' home." : : Evacuation Rucks: : "Oh Mother... and here I figured you'd had enough of me by now. : You could have undone the Calamity itself, but instead you choose to stay? In a world like this? : I gotta admit kid, I ain't put much thought in that idea. Of carrying on. With you here. : We can't go back no more. But I suppose we could go... wherever we please. : And if anyone's left out there, I would sure like to see the look on their faces, when we dock this thing right on their doorstep. : Gettin' ahead of myself though, I'm gonna need a first mate. Whaddaya say?" Speculation Category:Game info